


Silence and Closeness

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cuddling in bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Prompt: cuddling in water/bath





	Silence and Closeness

“Mind if I join you?”

Hanzo glanced up from between his wet bangs. McCree stood beside the tub, naked and tensed around his eyes.

He nodded, and spread his knees for space for McCree to settle in. Hanzo’s fingers dug into McCree’s nape in a soft massage the same time the other man pressed his face into Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Every damn time,” McCree murmured. “You would think it goes away.”

Hanzo pressed his fingers in with more force. His dull nail circled behind McCree’s ear, to his temples, to his back, but McCree showed no sign of relinquishing his fear from his body. So Hanzo moved his hand to rest on McCree’s hips instead.

McCree nuzzled the side of Hanzo’s neck. The silence and closeness were more comforting for the both of them than anything. More than the notion that their years of experience should keep them alive tomorrow.

The silence and closeness settled McCree’s taut muscles at last.

“You are a lucky man, McCree,” Hanzo said into the damp, heavy white noise of their joint heartbeat. “And I am lucky to have you. I am not afraid.”

McCree’s fingers pulled and pushed at Hanzo’s hair so he could get closer to him in their cramp space. “Damn cocky ass,” McCree said between trails of kisses that met its end on Hanzo’s lips.

Hanzo did not care to retort. He understood what McCree wanted to say wasn’t in his words, but in the silence around it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from anon on my [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> you can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) where i just shitpost


End file.
